Pajamas
by thewindinyourface
Summary: One-shot. Brittany can't stop herself from getting off at a sleepover after Santana decides to be a lady and take Brittany out for a date. And she thinks Santana's asleep...ha. Rated M for self-smut and little something at the end...


Santana is so warm. It was like I had my very own little personal heater underneath the covers. I mean this in the least creepy way possible, then again it was her who curled up into my chest and threw her arm around my waist. So how can I help myself here?

It was a Saturday, normal. Santana slept over like she did all the time. But today, she chose to be a lady and take me out on a date and hold my hand and do all this sweet stuff. She reserved a table for us and kissed me like a shy little kid for crying out loud. No making out or anything, no tongues, no lying on top of me, no kissing my neck. And as cute as it was, her being romantic and stuff, I couldn't take it.

I was lying in my bed, unable to go to sleep at all, consumed by my own lust. I felt so dirty after Santana tried so hard to just to be romantic with me for once instead of sex as soon we got to my bedroom. I'm trying to control myself, because I know Santana and I aren't all about getting naked. Not anymore.

I wasn't thinking. My head was being eaten away by the repetitive throbbing between my legs. I crossed them to see if it would help, but that made it worse. It was sort of hard to stop once my pajama pants were around my ankles and Santana had her warm little hands _this_ close to touching my boobs. She carefully made her way underneath my shirt and I could feel the pads of her fingers very lightly gripping at the skin of my stomach every time I took a breath. She was either having a _very _vivid dream or enjoying herself as I had a fit...about getting myself off. Wow. She was killing me. I was wet already and these little noises that Santana makes in her "sleep" were not helping.

They were like, a sort of moan or whimpers that she made while she was doing what I was pretty sure was _pretending _to be asleep. The only thing was, I was really turned on and my hand was making its way down faster and faster. That was when Santana exhaled hard and loud onto my face and inched even closer to me. I swear she was not going to make this easy. I could smell cinnamon gum and the Cherry Coke she drank. How could she manage to be so gorgeous and cute and all this shit, and not even have to be in waking consciousness to turn me on?

I slipped two fingers inside. I was wet, so wet that it was all over my thighs. I kept going, but I felt guilty when Santana buried her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel her hot breath on me and, _oh god_. I kept pumping and curled my fingers and after like, 10 seconds surprisingly, I was just about tipping over the edge. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a really coarse "_San...tana..." _and a moan just ripped out of my mouth. I couldn't take it back, holy crap. Santana moved.

"_Mmm...Mhm, Britt...?_" Santana answered my..._call_...sleepily. "_What is it, babe_?"

Great. Now she was awake and answering me and god, I was gonna have to come up with a cover. I was so bad at lying.

I almost jumped to pull my pants up and wiped my fingers on my pajamas. I felt icky. It was Santana's fault. With her cinnamon breath and moaning in her sleep. How could she do these things to me, without even trying? Being _asleep_! Okay, it was my fault. I was the one fingering myself.

I stared right up at the ceiling, trying to think of something. "Um." Crap. Now I bet you Santana knew what was happening because I could see her smirking out of the corner of my eye and propping herself up on her elbow.

"Can you get me...some water Britt?" Santana said it and I could hear the smirk in her words.

"O-Okay, San." I couldn't even move. Oh my god. I was frozen by my own panic. I knew this was a bad idea. It didn't even feel that good if it wasn't Santana touching me...her hands...and her mouth...Okay. Shut up. Water. For Santana, dammit.

I trudged out of the room on wobbly legs and washed my hands in the kitchen. I filled up a plastic cup with lions and monkeys on it with some water. I couldn't be bothered to get ice. I bet you Santana wasn't even gonna drink this. She just wanted the entertainment of seeing me walk out of the room like both my legs were made of jelly because I had done something naughty. Wow. I wonder if Santana would punish—Oh my god! Control your mind, Brittany S. Pierce. I pulled up some strength to walk back into my room and _not _spill all the water on my way there.

When I walked back upstairs, I heard the bed creaking but I was sure it was nothing. I walked back into my room and saw an unfamiliar grey tank top and purple panties messily spread out on the floor. Huh, I don't remember putting those there.

I knelt next to the bed and looked at her. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she stared at me right in the eyes, still wearing her signature Santana smirk. "Thanks, cutie." She took the cup with two hands and had a couple sips. She put it down on the bedside table and snuggled back into the covers. "Are you gonna stare at me all night or get back into this bed?" Santana pulled me out of staring at her lips and how they glistened in the little bit of light coming from the hall and how they were perfectly shaped and all...

I awkwardly got up and shuffled my way back to my side of the bed where I got in and felt Santana scoot closer to me as soon I was settled in.

She was still warm; I could feel the heat coming off her body. She ran her index finger down the side of my stomach and giggled softly in my ear. She opened her hand and slightly raised my shirt up just above my belly button. I trembled under her because she softly let her nails graze over me as she rubbed her hand back and forth across my belly. I could not be in a more compromising position. Santana knew I just masturbated, was teasing me, and aside from all that, it was 4:30 in the morning.

That's when she pressed into me, body against body. Her curves were so precise and her body heat was intense...it was getting hot underneath this blanket. I just wanted to rip it off. Santana kissed my collarbone delicately, letting the tip of her tongue just brush over me. She threw her leg around my stiff body and got on top of me. She hovered just over my face and again let her tongue dart out to wet those gorgeous lips that I couldn't get my eyes off of no matter how hard I tried.

"Hey guess what Britt..." Her voice was dark and had just the amount of lust that had me needing to think about my hips, and having them _not _buck the Santana I had wanted all this whole time off of me.

"I'm..." Barely a whisper. She was breathing into my mouth at this point. I just had to move a tiny bit and we'd be kissing.

She lowered her body to mine and I could smell her cinnamon breath and our foreheads were touching and then—I felt her hard nipples against mine. The only difference was...mine were clothed.

I finished for her. A shameless grin spread across my face. "Naked."

_Finally._


End file.
